Dade's Dilemma
by CanzetYote
Summary: After a falling out with Harvey, Dade is found out in the freezing rain and is taken in by Miriam and Irving. With some help from Claire, can Harvey make it up to his old friend?
1. Bitter Rain (Prelude)

**NOTE:** _Well, I posted this fic a couple months ago in the Misc Cartoons section and it got positive reviews. I did a couple oneshots about Dade that were connected to each other (Patching Things Up was a sequel to Bitter Rain) but this time, I'm going to make both oneshots into one thing and call it "Dade's Dilemma". Basically, it's about Dade developing control freak and bullying tendencies cause he feels sad that Harvey barely hangs with him. After being rejected by Harvey, Dade is heartbroken and cries himself to sleep in the rain. This is the Bitter Rain segment which will set up as a prelude to the Patching Things Up segment. I wrote this because Dade is my favorite Harvey Beaks character and I really wanted to put some emphasis on his Jerkass Woobie personality (I was the one who actually listed Dade as a Jerkass Woobie on Tvtropes). I mean, sure he can be mean and rude at times but at the same time, I feel sorry for him and just wanna hug the poor bunny. Feel free to read and review._

Dade breathed a deep sigh as he sat at the swingset alone. Another lonely day passed by for the rabbit. It seemed the closer the kids had gotten to Foo and Fee, the further they drifted apart from him. Pain welled in his heart as the imps mocked him for being way too serious. Kratz and Claire had started accusing him of being too bossy. Technobear told him with his sort of attitude, he'd never score a girl. Rooter accused him of being a sissy while Piri Piri outright called him a jerk. Princess of course said she hated his guts but she hated everyone equally. But Harvey, he felt so betrayed by him. Every chance the two of them could've spent together, Harvey would throw it away to hang out with the imps.

As the days passed, Dade grew meaner, nastier and even more controlling than before. Recently, Dade overheard Kratz confessing to Claire and Piri Piri that he stole a cookie from his grandmother's cookie jar. The bunny blew his stack and yelled at the skunk, shoving him to the ground and calling him a "shameless, sugar-addicted criminal" who should be "locked up til he learned his lesson." The skunk was terrified of the angry outburst and stormed off crying. The girls were very mad at Dade and Claire even pulled some martial arts moves on him, chucking him into a tree. The fox girl could hit as hard as Fee, if not even harder when angry. As the girls walked away, the hurt bunny looked completely shocked and confused as if what he did wasn't wrong at all. After all, it was only his upbringing. To add insult to injury, Harvey learned what happened and even yelled at Dade for what he did to Kratz, telling him that he's nothing but a big bully and that if he treated friends that way, he didn't want to be Dade's friend anymore. Those words pierced the rabbit's heart like a dagger. It was his worst nightmare come to life.

The rabbit pulled a piece of paper from his hammerspace fur. On it was a drawing of him and Harvey holding hands with text that read, "Best friends forever, Harvey and Dade." A drop hit the paper, smudging the ink. Then another, then another. Dade was crying.

"I'm so sorry..." Dade choked out, a river of salty tears rolling down his nose as he hung his head, sobs shaking his body like an earthquake. He now knew what it was like to be the outcast kid, hated by the rest of Bigbark Woods. A loser. A bully. A control freak. A monster.

Anger surging inside him, Dade swiped the tears from his muzzle and nose, crumpled the paper up, ripping it into shreds when he felt a sudden drop of moisture hit his fur. He looked up and dark clouds gathered in the sky. The pudgy, golden bunny got up off the swing and waddled over to a trash can, tossing away the scraps of what could have been.

The image of Harvey playing and laughing with Fee and Foo in the rain played in Dade's mind like a broken record. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling scalding hot tears stream down his face, mixing with the icy cold rain that lashed violently on his tearful visage. He made a mad dash in the general direction of his house but it wasn't long before he slipped in a mud puddle and fell flat on his face. With a mixture of rain, tears and mud matting his baby soft fur, Dade lay defeated and broken.

He squeezed his eyes shut and quietly sobbed himself to sleep. He didn't even care if he made it to the warmth and comfort of his own home. Harvey was dead to him, his sweet desert rose withered away by the cruel sands of time. All was lost, all that remained was a distant fantasy, a destroyed dream of a bitter soul.


	2. Patching Things Up

**NOTE:** _This is the Patching Things Up segment which was originally a oneshot sequel to Bitter Rain posted in early May. This contains much more character dialogue and interaction than Bitter Rain and is much longer in general. Basically, Dade is taken out of the rain and nursed back to health by Harvey's family while he still copes with feelings of rejection from Harvey himself. While this isn't necessarily a romance story, there is some mild shipping between Harvey and Dade near the end of this (mostly one-sided on Dade's part as usual. Poor bunny). I remember someone pointed out in a review of this that Dade was a little OOC because of how angsty he is here but to be honest, I can see Dade wallowing in angst if Harvey outright rejected his friendship to his face. He practically enshrines his friendship with Harvey in Old Fashioned Dade, so I can easily see him sobbing his eyes out on and off if Harvey rejected his friendship. Anyway, feel free to read and review._ _Dream sequences are in both bold AND italic._

 _ **Harvey and Dade raced together in a field of flowers, laughing with joy and skipping together as they danced through the daisies before tripping and falling in the lush green grass. The rabbit clutched the bluebird's wing in his paw as they gazed deep into the clear blue sky, the sunlight beating down on them to warm their happy, giggling bodies.**_

As soon as that dream faded, Dade's eyes slowly fluttered open and he scanned around the room and noticed he was no longer outside in the cold pouring rain but in the room of the love of his life, Harvey Beaks.

The rabbit's ears perked to the sound of rain hitting the window pane. Dade slowly got up and waddled over to the window. It was pouring sheets outside and he groaned to himself.

"Looks like you're up. Feeling better, sport?" A voice called behind him.

Dade spun around and came face to face with Harvey's dad, Irving. The rabbit let out a soft groan, "My...head hurts a little. What happened?"

"We found you asleep in a mud puddle and when we took you in, you were burning up with a fever." Irving replied, "Here, let me feel your forehead."

Irving walked up to Dade and knelt down in front of him, pressing his wing to the rabbit's head, "Still warm. Try to get some rest, okay? Harvey's making some chicken noodle soup for you."

"Harvey?" Dade blinked, rubbing his eyes, "But...I thought he hated me..."

Irving just chuckled and patted Dade on the head, "I don't think he hates you, Dade. He was just a little riled up. Try to get some rest, I'll go fill the ice pack and Miriam will bring it to you."

Dade groaned again in response, waddling over to Harvey's bed as Irving exited the room. The rabbit felt a tear slip down his face as he sighed to himself, "I'm supposed to feel ecstatic to be in Harvey's room but now...all I feel is emptiness. My sweet chocolate of the heart, why did you have to expire so?"

Dade flopped onto Harvey's bed and buried his face into the pillow, sobbing into it softly as he hugged it close to his body. He remembered all the good times he had with Harvey and the more he thought it, the harder his tears flowed, drenching the pillow like a bitter monsoon.

After about 10 straight minutes of crying, Dade rubbed his eyes and zoned out for a little bit when a knock on the door snapped him out of his trance. The door creaked open a bit and in the door frame stood Harvey holding a tray with a bowl of soup on it, "Dade?"

"Harvey?" Dade hissed angrily, narrowing his eyes. Although the rabbit's voice was hoarse from crying so much, he had unmistakable venom in his tone.

"I'm here with your soup." Harvey replied, "Is there anything el-"

"No." Dade interrupted coldly, "Just set it down in front of me and don't say a word."

Frowning, Harvey walked forward and set the tray in front of the rabbit. Dade turned away so he was facing the wall, a choked sob escaping his throat. Harvey gently placed his wing on Dade's arm in an attempt to console him, "Dade..."

Instantly, the bunny swatted his hand away and glared at him, "Are you stupid?! I said not another word. Just give me the soup and leave me ALONE!"

Harvey was taken aback with shock. Dade had never yelled at him so angrily before. The bluebird slowly backed away to the front of the room. Dade squeezed his eyes shut, a tear sneaking across his nose and plopping into the soup, only adding more saline to the broth. Harvey watched heartbrokenly as the tear fell from Dade's nose. All the bluebird could do was whisper to himself, "I'm sorry..."

Closing the door behind him, Harvey felt his heart sink deep into his chest. Fee frowned, "Look dude, Dade's just being a fussypants. It's completely normal for him."

Harvey shook his head, "Dade has never yelled at me like that before. Guys, I think what I said the other day really hurt him."

Fee shrugged, "So? He had it coming to him. He was being a bully and he needed that talk you gave him. If that was Foo instead of Kratz he pushed, I would've given him a shiner."

Harvey shook his head, "Violence is never the answer, Fee. But I guess words can hurt just as much. I still can't help but feel bad for what I said to him. When we found him, he literally cried himself to sleep in a mud puddle."

Fee folded her arms, "I know, dude. But you know just how melodramatic Dade can be. Remember the time when Foo scribbled on that photograph of you and him together with red crayon right after he picked his nose with it? Dade was soooooo mad!"

"I ate the crayon afterwards!" Foo chimed in, "It tasted AWESOME!"

Harvey sighed, "I know, it's just that I've never really had Dade get angry with me and normally he's always fawning over me and being as loyal to me as possible even when I don't expect it. I wish there was a way I could say sorry to him without him blowing up at me."

Fee sighed, "Listen, Harvey. Foo and I get into fights all the time but we're quick to forgive each other."

Harvey shook his head, "Dade is different. He's very sensitive and when something bothers him, it usually lingers for a long time afterwards. Dade's smart, he's just-"

"-too serious all the time? A tattlepants? A worrywort? A killjoy? A crybaby? A whiner? A grump?" Fee finished.

Harvey shook his head, "We...all have our weaknesses and problems, Fee. I don't think it's a good idea to pick on Dade, he's been through enough. I can't even imagine how sad he must be feeling."

Foo shrugged, "Maybe I can sing a happy song about nacho cheese to cheer him up."

Harvey shook his head, "I don't think that would be necessary, Foo. I think I'll go talk to Claire, maybe she'll have a good idea what to do to fix my friendship with Dade."

Fee blinked, "Claire? Why her?"

"Claire is real smart and has a lot of books. Maybe she has some knowledge in psychology." Harvey replied.

Fee shrugged, "Worth a shot, I guess. Still don't know why you want to want to be friends with Dade again. You know he hates us."

Harvey shook his head, "Dade doesn't hate you guys, he just has trouble understanding you two. There's a huge difference."

Fee groaned and rolled her eyes in response, "Whatever you say, Harvey. Whatever you say." The bird and two imps left the upstairs hall and made their way downstairs.

Meanwhile, Dade sat alone in Harvey's room. The soup Harvey served him had gone cold. Cold as the rain outside. Cold as the feeling in his aching furry little heart. He pulled something out of his hammerspace fur: A glass heart-shaped locket and opened it up to reveal a picture of himself on one side and Harvey on the other. Remembering the bird's harsh words, the rabbit glared at the locket, "Back. Stabbing. LIAR!"

With hot tears running down his muzzle, Dade chucked the locket at the wall in front of him, causing it to shatter upon impact. He buried his face in his paws and wept as hard as he could. He didn't care if anyone caught him in such a vulnerable state. Harvey didn't want to be his friend. Harvey didn't want to be his friend. Harvey didn't want to be his friend. Those words stabbed his heart and soul like venom-tipped steak knives. The poor rabbit wanted nothing more than to drown in a lake of his own tears the more and more he thought about it.

The door slowly creaked open and Miriam walked in with an icepack in hand, taking note of the scene before her. The broken locket on the ground, the untouched soup and Dade sobbing his eyes out. She frowned and slowly approached the bed, "Everything okay, kiddo?"

Dade sniffled softly in response, rubbing the tears from his eyes, "S-sorry I'm n-not hungry..."

Miriam frowned and placed a hand in Dade's shoulder, "You look like you've been crying for quite some time. Maybe talking about it will help."

Dade whimpered a little, blinking back salty tears as he tried his best to hug himself, "Mrs Beaks, your son is the most beautiful gift you've ever brought into this world but he sure knows how to break a friend's heart."

Miriam blinked, "What do you mean, Dade?"

Dade sighed, "It seems, the more Harvey hangs around with those imps, the more distant he gets with me. I'm always getting left in the dust and sitting alone. Most of the other kids I'm not too close with, they think I'm too bossy and pushy but I'm only looking out for their safety. No offense, Mrs Beaks but why do you let your beautiful son play with such dirty little monsters? I think they're bad news if you ask me."

Miriam frowned and petted Dade on the head, "Dade, it's not my place to choose my friends for Harvey. He's mature and well-behaved enough to be making his own decisions. Maybe I could ask for him to hang out with you more."

Dade growled in response, folding his arms, "Well then, it's probably best to keep your son away from those feral things. Trust me, it's for his own good. The last thing he needs are those freaks corrupting his pure soul."

Miriam felt a sudden wave of anger rush through her. Who was Dade to tell her how to raise her son? She felt ready to strike the bunny when she took a good look at the tearful, heartbroken look on his face and eased up a bit. She couldn't bring herself to hit a kid, even if Dade was being a bit of a smart aleck, the last thing he needed was physical injury on top of his emotional pain. The fact that he still had a fever and runny nose from staying out in the rain too long made her pity him.

"I would like to go home now." Dade choked, dragging a paw across his nose.

"You should probably wait until your fever goes down then." Miriam replied, handing Dade the ice pack.

The rabbit sighed, accepting the ice pack and placing it on his forehead, "Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't want to make my siblings sick. I'm probably contagious from being out in the rain so much."

Miriam sighed and got a dust pan and broom from the closet, using it to sweep up the remains of the broken locket Dade had destroyed in a fit of anger. She fished the picture of her son with Dade from the glass pile in the dust pan and sighed to herself. Poor Dade. She then opened the trash can and tossed the shards away, pocketing the picture of the former friends.

Dade closed his eyes and lay his head back, breathing a deep sigh. He was simply too exhausted to cry anymore and he gently drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Harvey and Claire were sitting on a log together, talking while Fee and Foo played a game of tag involving pine sap in the background. Claire cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses, "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well..." Harvey scratched his head a little, "Dade is really upset with me. I guess he's jealous that I'm hanging out with Fee and Foo more than him. Last time I saw him, he yelled at me. I'm afraid to talk to him but I need a way to open up to him."

Claire turned to Harvey, "Write a letter, Harvey. Not just any letter. Look deep down inside your heart to find your feelings. That's what I do when I write letters to Foo, I pour my heart and soul into each and every word, it's a shame Foo can't read my handwriting, though."

Harvey slapped his wing to his face, "Write a letter? Claire, that's brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?"

"I have trouble thinking straight when I'm around Foo for too long, he fills my tummy with butterflies." Claire replied.

Harvey smiled, "Well, I'm sure he'll notice you one day, Claire. Just keep venting your feelings on paper and tell him how you feel."

The fox girl's ears perked up and she stood up, "Thanks for the advice, Harvey. I'm sure that you'll do fine with your letter. Remember what I said, look deep into your heart to find the words you want to say to Dade."

Just then, Claire was hit in the head with a ball of pine sap. "Sorry, Claire." Foo called out.

"Wanna join our game of pine sap tag, Claire?" Fee asked the fox girl.

"Ummm...okay, I'll do it since Foo is playing." Claire responded meekly, adjusting her glasses.

Fee turned to Harvey, "How about you?"

Harvey shook his head, "Sorry Fee, but I have a letter to write."

Fee smiled and waved at Harvey, "All right, dude. See you later!"

Meanwhile, Dade was fast asleep and dreaming.

 _ **The rabbit's eyes snapped open and scanned his surroundings. He was at the beach with Harvey and Harvey swimming in the water while Dade was sitting in the lifeguard's chair. All of a sudden, black clouds rolled in and the sky grew dark. A large tentacle popped out of the water and wrapped around the bird, much to the rabbit's horror. Dade tried his best to move and get up from the chair but his entire body was completely paralyzed and numb and it was virtually impossible for him to move as he struggled to make his way to his drowning best buddy. After nearly 4 grueling minutes of Harvey struggling, the tentacle finally pulled him into the sea and yanked him under. Dade opened his mouth to scream but no noise came out. He then felt his legs again and ran as fast as he could to the ocean and tried to dive in after Harvey but was hit smack in the face by an invisible barrier. Dade tried his best to break the barrier and to get around it but all attempts failed. Every time he struck at it, he felt his body grow weaker and more exhausted. Tears hitting the invisible barrier like heartbroken rain, the rabbit sobbed as he began to remember all the times he had with Harvey. Just then, the barrier and the entire beach disappeared, leaving nothing but the limp, lifeless body of Harvey Beaks. Dade scooted closer and scooped the dead body of his best friend and took it in his arms, cradling it. He hugged Harvey's corpse close, letting out a deep sniffle, "Please don't leave me, H...Harvey...I...I n-never got t-t-to say g-good...bye...I...l-l-love you..."**_

 _ **Dade hugged Harvey's cold body close to his warm fur, nuzzling his cold blue cheek with his tearstained nose as he whispered hoarsely, "Please, old buddy...wake up...j-just open your eyes...g-g-give me a s-sign s-so I know you're o-okay..."**_

 _ **Gently stroking a paw across Harvey's lifeless face, Dade began whimpering. The rabbit's world came crashing down before his very eyes. He threw his head back and screamed to the heavens. No more fun times with Harvey. No more old fashion days festival. No more fishing trips or Christmas celebration. No more watching the sunset together with his best buddy. All that was left was darkness and the sound of Dade's helpless sobbing as he knelt by Harvey's grave, hugging the tombstone as if it was Harvey himself.**_

Dade's eyes slowly fluttered open as he sprang up in a cold sweat, his heart racing in his chest. He turned and noticed Claire smiling at him with a letter in her paw, "Claire? What are you doing in Harvey's room?"

"I have a letter for you, it's from an admirer." Claire replied sweetly.

Dade blinked, "I have admirers? But most kids think I'm a mean, boring tattletail. This better not be some sort of sick joke."

Claire shook her head, "Of course it isn't, I read it and it's a pretty sincere letter. By the way, I'm sorry about kicking you into that tree the other day."

Dade sighed and hung his head, "It's okay, I forgive you. So, who is this letter from?"

"Open it and you'll see for yourself." Claire replied sweetly.

Dade grumbled and opened the envelope and began reading it, reciting it out loud as Claire listened in:

 _Dear Dade,_

 _You are my best friend in this world. Fee and Foo are great friends and all but you've been with me since the very beginning, so you hold a very special place deep down in my heart. I remember all the times we shared together and I cherish every last one of them. I cherish the memories of all my friends._

 _I remember the time I skinned my knee on the concrete and you were there to fix my wound right up. I remember the time I was sick and you waited on me hand and foot. I remember crying on your shoulder when my pet goldfish died and you were there crying along with me to let me know that I wasn't alone. You are in every sense of the word, a true friend._

 _I'm deeply sorry if I hurt or offended you. I never meant to call you a bully and it was stupid of me. I was just having a rough day and I let my anger get the best of me. I hope you can find it in that big heart of yours to forgive me because I still love you and that fact you're upset with me is breaking my heart. If I had a time machine, I'd go back and try to fix this whole mess. I'd go back and play with you more, socialize with you more and laugh with you more._

 _I feel like a horrible monster for neglecting you and I'll try to spend more time with you as well as Fee and Foo. I just don't want you to be angry anymore and I want you to know that I really do care about your feelings. Your funny and smart and loyal. You may not be the most popular kid in the woods but that doesn't change the fact that you're beautiful in your own special way._

 _Can you forgive me?_

 _-Love, Harvey._

Dade finished reading the letter and set it down, eyes misting up with tears, "...Harvey?"

Claire nodded softly, a tear rolling down her muzzle, "He's just outside this room, waiting for you."

Dade set the letter down and got up, waddling his way to the door. He opened it and saw Harvey standing in the hallway, arms spread apart as if he was ready to give Dade a hug. Dade waddled up to Harvey and forced a smile with tears glistening in his eyes, "I'm sorry, too."

And with that, the rabbit collapsed in the bird's arms, sobbing his heart out. Warm tears streamed down Dade's muzzle as he buried his face in Harvey's chest, drenching the fabric of Harvey's shirt. Harvey pulled the crying rabbit into a close embrace and let him unleash all his emotions on him. Claire raised her glasses to wipe away a few tears of her own as she watched the reunion.

Fee and Foo watched the two hug and Foo began crying on Fee's shoulder as well. Sighing happily to herself, Claire exited the hallway while talking to herself, "My work here is done."

After about 10 straight minutes of crying into Harvey's chest, Dade's sobs died down and he finally stepped away, his muzzle slick with tears. The rabbit smiled at Harvey through bloodshot eyes, "So, you really mean it? We're still buddies?"

Harvey smiled as he thumbed a stray teardrop from Dade's furry face, "Of course I mean it, dude."

Dade then tackled Harvey into a strong bear hug, "Thanks, dude. You're the best!"

Harvey hugged back, "Yeah, try to go a little easy on the hugs though, you're squeezing a little too tight."

"Sorry." Dade chuckled sheepishly, releasing Harvey from his iron grip.

Fee walked over to the bird and bunny, "So it looks like the two of you made up, huh?"

Dade scowled a little at Fee, "I don't know if it's any of your business but yes, we did. Because that's what friends do."

Foo then started singing, "Dade and Harvey sitting in a tree, K-I-S-uhhhhhhhhh...what comes after S?"

Fee punched Foo in the arm and he smirked before tackling his sister to the ground and the two of them started wrestling with each other. Dade cringed a little at the sight of the brawl, "So barbaric. You know, I almost pity you guys."

Harvey placed a hand on Dade's shoulder, "Thanks for forgiving me, Dade." The bird then looked down at his shirt which was completely soiled with Dade's tears and snot, "I guess I better put this in the laundry, huh?"

Dade shook his head rapidly, "Nonononono, don't wash it, Harvey!"

"Why not?" Harvey raised an eyebrow.

"Because the tears and snot I cried on that shirt of yours are sacred. They didn't just come from my eyes and nose but from my heart as well. And there's so much more to them than just salt, they are also filled with the unconditional love of my heart for you. Treat it like a part of my soul and always treasure it for my sake. All right?" Dade replied, making soft eyes at Harvey.

Harvey chuckled a bit, "That's very sweet of you, Dade. And a little gross. But okay, I'll treasure it. Besides, I have dozens of shirts just like this one, I guess I could put it in a secret place."

Dade smiled at Harvey and gave him a quick hug, "Thank you so much, buddy. You have no idea how much those words mean to me!"

Just then, Miriam stepped into the upstairs hallway, "Dade, your mom is here for you."

"Okay!" Dade replied. The rabbit then turned and faced Harvey, "I'll see you again as soon as I get better, okay Harvey?" Dade gave Harvey a quick kiss on the cheek, causing the bluebird to blush before he turned and ran down stairs.

Fee stopped wrestling with Foo and gave Harvey a slap on the back, "Dude, you are so gonna get sick from all that contact with Dade, you know. All those germs and snot and stuff. Plus, he even kissed you! Doesn't that gross you out?"

"A little bit." Harvey replied, "But it was kind of worth it. It would be wrong to break his heart. He needed that shoulder to cry on."

"So what was the kiss like?" Foo asked curiously.

Harvey rubbed his chin, "Soft, warm, fuzzy and it kinda smelled like hotdogs."

"Wow. I want my first kiss to smell like pancakes and maple syrup." Foo replied.

"Note to self: Go eat at Hotcake House." Claire muttered to herself, scribbling on a piece of paper.

Harvey smiled to himself and he walked back to his room. Peering out the window, he noted that the rain had stopped and the sun was shining clear in the sky. The young bird opened the window and let a warm breeze blow through his room. Breathing a happy sigh to himself, Harvey took his tearstained shirt off and folded it neatly, stashing it under his bed. He then turned to his closet and put on another shirt just like it, "I have a feeling today will be a beautiful day."

The end.


End file.
